


Kyo's Battle Against a Rat and Pants

by AB3



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: Will Kyo find victory against Yuki in the most unconventional way Shigure can concoct?Dogs know how to make cats and mice fight like cats and dogs.Shigure decides to turn a boring night into a filling one?Shigure likes to scheme for his own amusement. He messes with Kyo and Yuki and uses his powers for evil to get them to stuff themselves silly.
Kudos: 13





	Kyo's Battle Against a Rat and Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @the-elusive-libbin on Tumblr for making this excellent Kyo art and providing great inspiration so I could come back to writing for this series after 15 years (to my shame). I may do even more or even go back to the series. I even wrote this with hints at one of my very first works. The embedded art is posted with permission.

Shigure, the dirty dog that he was both literally and figuratively, liked to push people’s buttons as often as possible. If they were part of the Sohma family, even more so. He got perverse pleasure on seeing everyone squirm when it all done by his machinations, even if it was something quick and subtle as a dumb joke. Anything for a laugh. 

Now some targets were easier or more enjoyable to see react than others. Miyuko; teacher to several of the Sohma and Tohru and his former girlfriend, his editor, Tohru, and of course Kyo Sohma. Kyo was an especially fun target. With his temper, gullibility, easily prodded into fights, flustered like none other, and every kind of reaction that one would want from an unwitting target. He was a disgruntled cat after all. 

Really, he wasn’t sure why the thought hadn’t occurred to him earlier. Such an easy way to rile up Kyo and have a fun time at the results, why it was pure genius! Better late than never as they say. The one thing he hadn’t tried using his scheming with? Food. He hadn’t thought of it since Tohru had come to live with him and the boys after finding out their secret curse and she had started to make meals for them all as part of her rent. But when she was leaving the house for a late night to go visit with her two best friends and wouldn’t be around to make dinner so he and the boys would be left to fend for themselves. Shigure grinned evilly and wrung his hands together plotting. 

“Alright then boys, since it’s just us let's figure out what we want for dinner. I’m thinking we go all out. What do you say?” He asked, hiding his intentions. 

Yuki, dismissed the whole thought. “Don’t feel like you need to trouble yourself. I’ll have whatever you decide to get.” 

Excellent, right what he wanted him to say. Played right into his hands, Shigure thought. “Kyo? What about you?” he asked.

“What do I care! Get whatever you want. I’m just hungry. Meat probably.” he said then went back to brooding once again, more on edge once again as Tohru was out of the house. 

“Jackpot,” he thought, mentally giving himself a high five that his plotting was going better than he anticipated. The first step was complete, with the next steps much easier to play the boys like puppets he thought them as. “Alright then but I expect both of you to have everything that I order. No leftovers! We wouldn’t want poor Tohru to think that we weren’t capable of taking care of ourselves and not able to have a proper meal without her. Understood?” 

“Yeah, whatever,” both boys replied in unison trying to be dismissive but then glaring at each other at their synchronous answer. Finally they rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing while Shigure went down the hall to use the telephone and order their feast.

“Yes, hello is this the owner of the fine establishment down the street? Hello good sir! You see I’m the guardian of two absolutely famished young men and I am at a loss of what to feed them? Will I be eating too? Oh yes of course but I will order something off the regular menu. I’m thinking of the dinner platter of Tonkatsu for me. But about those boys. Absolute monsters you see. Oh you think you have something? Wonderful! What’s it called? The Fantastical Family Feast? Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh that’s delightful! I’ll take two! Oh the cost? Do not worry, seeing their faces when they are finally full will be all the joy this guardian will need, believe you me. Now please be a peach and put in a rush order of all that for me would you? Thank you!”

Shigure put down the phone on the receiver with a click and a proud look on his face. His heart soared just thinking of the delightful fun he was going to have seeing those two suffer through this meal, especially the proverbial black sheep of the family, Kyo, though he was most definitely a cat. 

The minutes dragged on as Shigure’s smile grew wider into a barely contained smirk that he tried to keep hidden behind a trashy romance novel that was giving him pleasure in more ways than one, though most of his good mood was due to the upcoming commotion that he was planning. “I truly am such a bastard,” he said to himself like it was a compliment. They all waited, and soon the sounds of hunger from the two teens started to emanate from their stomachs. Yuki let out small growls and tried to hide his offending organ and muffle the sound. Kyo on the other hand just pretended not to notice though after his growls became louder and louder and more insistent, he finally asked “So when is the grub getting here? I’m starving.” 

“Hold your horses there Kyo. If you’re truly that hungry, I’m sure there are a few Sohmas that you might be able to hunt down with the cat that you are and just gobble them up,” Shigure said, loving to prod the anxious cat possessed teen. “I’m sure they will be here momentarily. Then you’ll be able chow down to your heart's content,” he added with a decidedly sensible chuckle for good measure. 

“You sly dog you, they have no idea the trouble I’m going to get them in,” he thought, already mentally picturing how badly this was going to go for both of them. As if the devil himself was wanting this to go perfect, the doorbell chimed. 

“The Heavens have heard our cries and have heeded our prayers! The food is here to bless these poor hungry men, starving for the bounty of this world!” Shigure said in the most annoying yet flowery language his author soul would allow, to try to continue to annoy Yuki and Kyo before the big reveal. 

He nearly floated to the door to take the food from the overburdened delivery man. “You made it! Our savior! Yes, I’ll take that. Set those here. I’ll be back for them.” He said as he greeted the delivery man and quickly took trip after trip to the kitchen with their food along with his own. He promptly paid the man with extra for his troubles. His pocket book suffered but it would be worth it. 

Shigure made everything was in order with the spread of food, and then careful sat in the corner with his own by comparison meager meal since the table on the floor was now full of various japanese foods like sushi, curry, tonkatsu, udon, donburi, sukiyaki, and more. 

“Boys! Come down and partake of this glorious bounty! I’m sure you’re hungry enough to devour our little home mistress but you’ll have to settle for what I got for you. And remember no leftovers!” Shigure said calling for them, adding to the urgency with a little clap as a summoning gesture. 

The boys came bounding down the stairs, then stopped in their tracks when they saw the spread of food waiting for them. Kyo was the first to speak up. “Excellent,” Shigure thought.

“What the hell is this?” Kyo asked, looking over everything.

“You planning on a party and not telling us?” Yuki asked, a bit bewildered. 

“Nonsense! I thought I’d let you two go all out and eat as much as you can like young men should! Besides...have you two ever had an eating contest?” Shigure raising an eyebrow. The pair stopped dead in their tracks. Both stomachs let out roars of hunger that he could hear from across the room. “N..no...we haven’t,” Yuki admitted, covering his stomach with his hand. Kyo looked at the food, then Yuki, then at his own growling stomach. “Oh yeah! I’m totally going to whoop his ass. FINALLY!” 

Shigure smirked evilly, though the two teens didn’t notice. Not that it would have mattered at this point. They were caught hook, line, and sinker. Now for him to sit back, watch the disaster unfold, and enjoy his meal. 

Kyo bounded down the stairs and without a second thought, dug into the food as he sat on the mat on the floor. “Fine. I’ll still beat you, you stupid cat.” Yuki said, breaking apart some chopsticks and diving into the food. 

Kyo was a blur grabbing anything he could in sight; gyoza, onigiri, sushi, and more. Anything he could stuff into his mouth quickly. He barely chewed, his cheeks puffing out as his mouth became full of food, only decreasing between swallows. 

“Disgusting. Have some manners,” Yuki chided as he continued more politely, steadily but more consciously eating his food, starting with a big bowl of ramen, taking bites of gyoza between mouthfuls of noodles and broth. 

Kyo laughed for a second, then choked a bit and had to pound his chest before he continued on with stuffing his face as much as possible. He was convinced that going as fast as possible before his stomach protested was the best way to get the most down before Yuki did. Besides he was usually fairly weak unless in a fight with him and barely ate a thing it seemed so this should be a piece of cake. 

Kyo made a big show of placing pieces of sushi into his maw, enjoying the taste of fish but didn’t stop there. He ate whole onigiri, swallowing heavily as he went. He wanted to enjoy this victory and rub it in Yuki’s face, even as Yuki slowly and steadily ate on. He had finished his gyoza and was working on a tonkatsu.

“Take that you damn rat! Hey, you think I could swallow you down like this in rat form?” Kyo said taking a few sushi and making it a pile to match the size that Yuki was when he transformed, then swallowed it down whole with a satisfied look on his face. Yuki just rolled his eyes and continued on. 

Next was curry, Kyo stuffing it in his face as quickly as possible, clearing the plate in what seemed like an instant. Shigure let out an impressed whistle as he watched and took a bite out of his fried pork. “Be careful now, Kyo. We don’t want you choking and losing now do we.” Kyo proudly flipped him off as he took up the large bowl of ramen and started to guzzled what he could down. Yuki for his part had moved onto the curry as well and sipped on some tea. 

Dish after dish disappeared between the two as the empty plates stacked up. That wasn’t the only thing that was beginning to build up. It soon became evident that all the food crammed into their bellies was starting to make a difference. Yuki’s belly was starting to round out and strain at the cloth ties that held his usual Chinese style clothing together, though he did his best not to show any discomfort. 

Kyo was bigger due to his faster speed. He paused and let out a sickly wet belch and rubbed his strained stomach. “Giving up already, stupid cat?” Yuki taunted. “Not in your life,” Kyo protested. He grunted and leaned back a bit, struggling at the waist of his black jeans. Finally with a sigh of relief Kyo undid his pants button and belt, allowing his belly to surge forward as it suddenly found itself with more room. “Ahh yeah that feels so much better. Not bad, eh Shigure?” he said patting his belly proudly then letting out a burp almost to show off. 

They continued on as donburi, yakitori, udon, and more were stuffed into their slender but muscular frames. Both were starting to slow down, finding it harder to breathe and move to the next dish. Kyo hiccuped and let out an oof as his stomach protested. He was still in the lead by not as much as he wished and before him lay a challenge of more than just room. 

“Oh ho! He found my surprise,” Shigure noted from across the room as he rubbed his hands together waiting to see how things would play out. Kyo was starting to sweat as he realized what was before him was a big bowl of leek soup, his most hated vegetable. Every minute he wasted staring at it was another that Yuki was catching up. His stomach let out a sickly gurgle like it new that not only was it beyond full but it knew what the upcoming struggle would be. He turned green for a moment, then shouted. “ALRIGHT FINE! I’LL DO IT!” Kyo said as he then grabbed the bowl and opened his mouth wide and shut his eyes, then proceeded to chug down the soup as quickly as possible. Each gulp was loud and showed up a moment later as his stomach swelled out with every bit added. Kyo finished the bowl and slammed it on the table, letting out a sickly wet belch as he tried to regain his breath. “Oh god that was agony…urp… I can’t take this,” then quickly stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side letting his belly be on display in all its glory. 

Yuki let out a surprise belch that stole the attention off of Kyo as both Kyo and Shigure turned to see the stuffed rat. “Oooohh my...how unbecoming…*hic*” Yuki said as one of the cloth ties tore off around his belly button as that added hiccup was the last straw for them staying on. The skin showed the strained pale skin of Yuki’s belly as he rubbed what he could but kept going on, determined to finish his share. 

Kyo let out another sickly belch before getting up and going back to what little of the food remained. “Damn rat,” he added before slowly going back to the food. It was a drag now as both of them slowed down tremendously. What their growling stomachs were like before in hunger, the inverse was now true as their stomachs protested in audible gurgles. Slowly the clink of plates and utensils continued on as they became more quiet as their contest tightened. 

Shigure leaned forward as he watched, nearly all the food devoured with both boys nearly even. He expected Yuki to win but this was the closest that Kyo had been to beating Yuki and just might give him his first win. “Ooo this was interesting before but maybe this might be an upset in the history of the Zodiac,” he whispered out loud as he eagerly watched for both of them to finish. 

Bite after bite, they continued; their stomachs protesting. They tried to rub and soothe what they could without slowing down. Kyo having made a mess all around him while Yuki’s side was neatly put away and stacked, though the rat of the zodiac’s belly showed how truly stuffed he was.

They didn’t say anything as they both simultaneously put in their last bit of food into their mouths and glared at each other while they chewed, until they swallowed. Yuki laid back with a sigh as let his tightly stuffed belly jut into the air. 

“So much food!” he said with a hiccup that made his stomach lurch. “I’m sorry to be vulgar but I have to….” Yuki said as he reached for his pants and struggled to let loose the button holding them together. With a moan of satisfaction, his gut took the extra space, growing up and down, seeming to grow a couple inches. His already opened shirt around his belly button couldn’t take the additional strain, and both the buttons above and below his previously popped one gave way exposing more of the pale skin and how tight it was with all the food inside. Suddenly his stomach protested and Yuki let out a tremendous belch while laying back. Turning bright red, both hands flew to his open mouth in an attempt to swallow the noise and crass manners his body supplied. 

Shigure lost it. “Fantastic! I even got the last of that one video!” Shigure said revealing he was filming the end of the contest on his cell phone. “Don’t you dare!” Yuki protested, still on the floor and trying to look behind him up to where Shigure was sitting. 

Kyo for his part, leaned back and propped himself up with one arm and rubbed his belly with another, pissed that he once again lost. He belched loudly, eyes darting around, almost looking for more food, taking hesitant glances at the kitchen and the food treasures that could still be there. His belly jutted out from his athletic frame, as he panted, trying to keep the mass of food down. He winced out, “So close! A fucking tie!” 

“Language!” Both Shigure and Yuki protested, though Yuki’s reply also included a sickly hiccup at the end as he raised up his head and then in exhaustion laid it back down to try to relax and rub his exposed tummy. 

Kyo wasn’t having it though, having a tie and nearly beating his bitter rival. He stood up, trying to salvage the situation by looking over himself and seeing if his belly might be bigger than Yuki’s as a different way to win. Eyeballing that they were nearly the same and he didn’t want to puke by adding more food to his overtaxed gut by continuing to eat, he dismissed the thought. Besides, he didn’t want Tohru to get suspicious about what had happened this evening while she was away. “At least not yet. There may be more to this idea,” he thought.

However, her not finding out was quickly thrown out the window thanks to the bastard dog in residence. “3, 2, 1: Got it! Such a wonderful display you have there Kyo! That belly mound sure shows off when in profile like that! I can’t wait to show Tohru what she missed out on while she was gone,” Shigure said waving his phone around after the successful picture was taken. 

“D-Dammit! You stupid rat, this is all your fault!” Kyo protested as he held his protesting stomach and realized how big he was and how big of a mess he’d be in once his belly was shown off to others. He felt more exposed than ever with his belly sticking out and not even a shirt to cover it.

“How is this MY fault?” Yuki asked as he gingerly tried to rub his stomach and will the overly stuffed belly away as he laid on the ground. He let his fingers test and probe around the torn open opening and even dance around his belly button, almost in awe at the size of his stomach compared to his usually slim figure. 

“You URRP let the damn dog order too much!” Kyo complained as loudly as his stomach did.

“Well you didn’t have to eat it all, did you? Stupid cat.” Yuki said, trying to shout over his stomach because he did not want a view of both his and Kyo’s enormous bellies filling his field of vision. 

“Just you wait you damn rat! This is the closest I’ve been. I’ll show you by eating more than you next time. Even if I have to devour you and the entire zodiac myself!” he said fist in the air to show his determination before covering his mouth. His stomach let out a sickly gurgle and his face paled then went green before he swallowed the lump that had traveled up his throat back down again. 

Shigure collapsed into a fit of giggles, loving to see the two boys bloated beyond recognition and seeing how flustered they were. And he had it video, with pictures! “Such excellent blackmail material!” he thought, already plotting about how he could use the incriminating evidence in further schemes. He struggled to keep in his laughter as covered his mouth but his wildly kicking legs that showed his elation made his enjoyment completely obvious. 

However, the fruits of his scheme got even better when the trio heard keys jingle and the door open. “Hello! I’m back! Did you guys get along without me?” rang out as Tohru Honda entered the house. Shigure laughed even harder. “Oh this is perfection! Utterly delicious!” he said giggling like a mad man. “Tohru! Tohru! We’re in the living room! Come in! We just got done with dinner. Well some of us did anyway.” Shigure’s eyes darted back and forth while he crimped the laugh of another famous dog, Muttly. 

He prepped his phone camera again. “Wait! Don’t come in here!” Both Kyo and Yuki shouted as they suddenly tried to move and cover themselves and the empty containers that proved their gluttony. They didn’t get very far thanks to their size, which only added to Shigure’s enjoyment. “Why? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?” The curious girl with noted concern in her voice. She rushed over to the living room and stopped in her tracks when she was met with the sight of the impossibly bloated cousins surrounded by empty dishes, while they were in various states of undress. 

Tohru blushed hard both at seeing Yuki and Kyo so round and so indecent, covering her face but looking through her fingers at their state. “Oh...Oh my…” was all she could get out before Shigure couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed like a hyena and collapsed completely into giggles, crying while both boys tried to explain their state to the poor stupefied girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me or some of my other works you can at askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com or twitter.com/askbloated.


End file.
